Catwarts Firestar and the piece of Moon Stone
by Swanstar
Summary: This is a cat version of Harry Potter, but in this Harry Potter or Firestar has a sister called Cinderheart. Watch them both as they travel through their Catwarts first year.
1. The Beginning of it all

**Catwarts- Firestar and the piece of Moon Stone**

**Name of Fanfiction- Catwarts- Firestar and the piece of moonstone**

**Author-Swanstar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way**

**Summary: This is a cat version of Harry Potter, but in this Harry Potter or Firestar has a sister called Cinderheart. Watch them both as they travel through Firestar and the piece of Moonstone. **

_**Chapter 1- News**_

**Well everyone this is my second fan-fic and I decided not to turn it into a crossover because I don't want to.**

**If you have any ideas on who should be who say it in your review**

**Oh yes BTW remember to REVIEW! It helps**

**-Swanstar**

**Characters in this chapter**

**Firestar- Harry Potter **

**Cinderheart- Valerie Potter**

**Tigerclaw- Voldemort**

**Ivoryflare- James Potter **

**Blazeflower-Lily Potter**

**Blackstar- Hagrid**

**Bluestar- Professor McGonagall**

**Thunderstar- Dumbledore**

**Coral- Petunia Dursely**

**Scourge- Vernon Dursely**

Ivoryflare laughed in happiness as his son Firestar riding on a branch crashed into the walls of their den, he turned to Blazeflower his wife and said "Our son is going to become the best Quidditch player just like me."

Blazeflower sent him a look and said "So full of yourself Ivoryflare, just like always."

Ivoryflare grinned and wrapped his paws around his youngest child, Cinderheart slowly when they heard a bang from the den entrance. Ivoryflare paled instantly and grabbed Firestar off the broom before shoving him and Cinderheart into Blazeflower's paws. "He's come," Ivoryflare yelled "Get out of here at once, I will hold him off for you."

Blazeflower nodded and dashed up the den ledge into a smaller cave with Firestar and Cinderheart in her jaws. She put him down and rolled a rock towards the entrance and raced towards her son and daughter tears rolling down her face as she knew her husband was going to die.

Blazeflower winced as the rock was blasted into pieces and out stepped Tigerclaw brandishing his wand and he pointed at her as she was trying to block her kits from harm.

"Get out of the way and you will be left unharmed, let me to your son…" Tigerclaw said

Blazeflower gazed back knowing what was going to happen "No, I will never let you take my son, take me instead."

Tigerclaw sniggered "Foolish woman, Fine I will take you all instead how nice."

He waved his wand and there was a flash of green light and Blazeflower crumbled to the floor. Now it was only him Firestar and Cinderheart. Firestar was peering at him curiously as Tigerclaw raised his arm and sent the curse at him but then Tigerclaw himself crumbled as it reflected upon him and he in his haste rushed away with the wind…

Scourge woke up ready for his day of work, kissing his wife and son goodbye he got into his car and travelled towards Gorgers the large hollow where he made bricks, he sat down and began to yell at anyone who was doing something wrong and signed a dozen documents, this was all perfectly normal to him.

At lunch he went to the Food clearing and picked up a small vole to eat when he saw a bunch of weirdly dressed cats wearing brightly coloured clothing, as he passed them he accidently bumped into an elderly one and muttered "Sorry," under his breath. The cat grinned at him widely and said "No problems at all sir, Today is a great day, Firestar has defeated Tigerclaw we are all so joyous, never say sorry."

Scourge snorted and continued back to his company, that night while he was watching the news he saw a headline about fireworks and a billion owls in the sky during the day. He turned to Coral and muttered "Do you think it something to do with your sister's lot Coral?"

Coral winced and said "Everything weird is related to their lot Scourge."

Scoruge nodded and said "What was their sons and daughter's name again? They were weird ones Flamefur and Ashheart or something."

Coral rolled her eyes "Its Firestar and Cinderheart Scourge, nasty name if you ask me, why do they think their son is going to be a star anyway and their daughter has cinders in her heart?"

Scourge just nodded and sighed in his mind.

A small Squirrel was perched at the top of the stonebox just outside the den sitting stiff and tall, there was a flash of light and an old ginger tom with white whiskers appeared. He smiled at the Squirrel and said "Bluestar how are you today?"

There was another flash of light and the squirrel had turned into a grey blue cat "Welcome Thunderstar what are you doing here… and is it true what I hear about Ivoryflare and Blazeflower…"

Thunderstar sighed "Yes it is true they have dies at the claws of Tigerclaw."

Bluestar gasped in shock but before she could speak Thunderstar said "Bluestar don't grief we couldn't have done anything… by the way did you know their son Firestar and daughter Cinderheart survived."

Bluestar looked at Thunderstar "A small kitten survives against a cat who has killed many, impossible."

Thunderstar nodded gravely "Yes, he has, I have come to bring them to their kin right here." He pointed to the den

Bluestar once again looked horrified "Not these cats, they hate out kind of names and everything to do with us, no way."

Thunderstar twitched his tail "Only place where they can live, here comes Blackstar with the kits."

Blackstar jumped of a flying leaf and said "Here's Firestar and Cinderheart professor."

Thunderstar peered at Firestar and Bluestar gasped again when she saw that the young kitten had a blazing fire shaped scar on his forehead.

Thunderstar looked grave as he placed a letter into the basket and placed the basket on the moss step, then he turned and faced the two cats and dipped his head.

"See you back at Catwarts Bluestar, Blackstar," with that he left in silence.

Coral stretched up from her moss bed in silence, feeling slightly worried although she had no reason to be. She padded towards the entrance ready to hunt some squirrels for her dear son. She padded out and sailed in the air landing smack on her face. She leapt up bristling and saw a small basket on the entrance, inside there where two kits one black and one blazing ginger. She saw a letter and with shaking hands picked up and began to read

_**Dear Coral and Scourge**_

_**Hello there, my name is Thunderstar, Headmaster of Catwarts.**_

_**I am sorry to say you sister; Blazeflower has died killed by the claws of Tigerclaw.**_

_**Since you are these two kits only living relatives, I entrust their care into your hands,**_

_**I hope you will not be shocked by this and if you refuse will we be forced to take**_

_**further action.**_

_**Sincerely Yours:**_

_**Thunderstar**_

Coral stared at the sheet in horror and slight grief and collapsed on the grass eyes glazed in sorrow.

**Well what do you think?**

**Please put your answer to the quiz in your review**

**What should Dudley Dursley's cat name be?**

**Bone**

**Coal**

**Stick**

**Shorty**

**If you have any other suggestion please tell me**

**Please Review**

**-Swanstar**


	2. Approaching

**Chapter 2- Approaching**

**This is the second chapter **

**Not much people reviewed or clicked it**

**Oh well **

**Please read and review**

**-Swanstar**

**Characters in this chapter**

**Firestar- Harry Potter (The Dursely's call him Fire)**

**Cinderheart- Valerie Potter (the Dursely's call her Cinder)**

**Blackstar- Hagrid**

**Coral- Petunia Dursely**

**Scourge- Vernon Dursely**

**Bone-Dudley Dursely**

**Darkstripe- Professor Quirrel**

Cinder woke up to the sharp jabs to her fur with a stick, she blinked and looked up to see Coral who growled "Wake up Cinder; you need to go hunt some fresh voles for Bone's Birthday Breakfast."

Cinder groaned as Coral started to poke her brother Fire telling him to get some water from the stream which was the cleaner water unlike the muddy pool they usually drank from, for the stream was quite far away. Coral gave Fire a last prod and meowed "Well hurry up, run." They both dashed off and headed their separate directions.

Cinder stalked around in the nearby forest for voles and she wished she had could just buy some voles from the prey market like she usually did for each day's dinner. But it was Boney's birthday of course he got fresh vole. She sighed and caught 5 voles before returning to Coral's inspection of the voles.

Meanwhile Fire padded to the stream to fetch water for Boney, and he stopped in surprise some elderly cats were drinking and they yelled in delight when they saw him "Firestar!" Fire backed away slowly "I'm not Firestar my name is Fire."

The elderly cats grew quiet and one of the elderly cats raised a hand and yelled _"Obliviate!" _

Fire stared in confusion at the house… wasn't he at the stream? He shrugged and walked inside, he handed the bucket to Coral who nodded briskly and sent him inside. He sat next to Cinder and they smiled at each other, Fire's attention was diverted to the huge pile of presents that lay on the grass next to him. Across the table Bone suddenly spoke angrily "Mummy I only got 36 presents, that's like um 5 less than last year!"

Coral smiled "Boney, no you got 34 presents last year, so it's two more this year."

Bone stared as his mother in thought and nodded in acceptance before leaping onto the pile of presents and yelling "MINE!"

Cinder and Fire snickered under their breaths as half the boxes got crushed under his weight, so much for Boney.

Coral was obviously in a good mood as she allowed Cinder and Fire to a vole each before sending them to get the mail from the Mail Den.

They took the pile of mail and noticed two thick one's which bore the names of:

_**To: Firestar and Cinderheart**_

_**4 Catty Drive, Mossington**_

Cinder and Fire glanced at each other in astonishment and crept outside before ripping the letter open. Their mouths widened in amazement as they read

_**Dear: Mr Firestar and Miss Cinderheart**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Catwarts academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Below you will find a list of things to be a purchased at Catigon Alley:**_

_**Send your reply no longer than the 31**__**st**__** of December.**_

_**Things Needed**_

_**1 witch and 1 wizard hat**_

_**2x black large cloaks**_

_**2x wands**_

_**2x sets of Catwarts Uniform**_

_**2x telescopes**_

_**2x scales**_

_**2x cauldrons**_

_**2x Standard set of 1st Grade Magic Books**_

_**(Optional- Students may bring an owl Squirrel or a Toad)**_

_**Sincerely Yours**_

_**Thunderstar- Headmaster of Catwarts**_

_**Bluestar- Deputy Headmistress**_

Cinder looked at Fire and burst out laughing, Fire stared at her evidently confused, Cinder meowed "Can't you see brother it's obviously a Halloween joke today is Halloween, it was funny though. Come on let's go back to the den before Coral and Scourge murder us."

Fire nodded and followed yet he couldn't shake of this weird feeling in his stomach as he shoved the letter into his pocket.

_**31**__**st**__** of December**_

Cinder and Fire were locked in their room as today was New Year's Eve as they weren't family and it was Scourge custom for it to be spent with family only. cinder sighed as she stared and the clock… 10 seconds… 5 seconds… 1 second… BOOM

Just as Scourge began yelling Happy New Year the stone door downstairs opened and seconds later Cinder and Fire's room door opened too. A humongous furry black cat stood at the door as he shoved Scourge, Coral and Bone inside.

He turned to Cinder and Fire and meowed gruffly eyes twinkling "Hullo Firestar and Cinderheart, it's been a long time since I saw you last and you look exactly like I predicted just like your mum and dad."

Scourge glared at the back cat in anger "Get out of my house" he roared and the black cat just stared at him before continuing.

"You see we thought you didn't get you Catwarts letters, did you?"

Fire meowed "Yes we did sir but you see, isn't it a joke?"

The black cat burst out laughing in amusement "A joke, definitely not… you see Fire and Cinder you two are a…"

Coral whimpered.

… a witch and a wizard." he finished

"What?" Cinder meowed in disbelief, the black cat chuckled, "You know your mum and dad's old school and the wizarding world..."

"Nope, our parents were wizards?" Fire meowed

The black face became red with anger as her wheeled around to face Coral, "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD THEM… THE INSTRUCTION CLEARLY STATED…"

Coral yelled back at him, "BLACKSTAR, WE DON'T WANT THEM TO MESS WITH MY SISTER'S LOT SO WE HAVE ALL THE RIGHT NOT TO TELL THEM YOU YOU…PIG!"

Blackstar growled in anger and waved the brown stick he was holding, directing it at Bone "Ratify."

Bone squealed and a rat's tail sprouted out instead of his cat tail.

Scourge looked terrified for once and with one last look at them he pulled his wife and son out the room and down the stairs where they heard their car starting up and leaving.

Blackstar smiled at them and meowed "Well get some sleep with have a humongous day of wizardry learning tomorrow."

He curled up on the ground and Cinder and Fire crawled into their moss beds before falling into dreams about Bone with rat tails.

In the morning the three of them went on the subway towards the city, and as Cinder peered around curiously for magical sores, Blackstar led them into a small bar.

A tabby cat grinned at Blackstar, "The usual drinks?"

Blackstar shook his furry head "No, I'm on business."

The tabby cat stared at Cinder and Fire before saying in shock "Cinderheart and Firestar…"

All of a sudden everyone in the bar came rushing over and began hugging and shaking their hands while yelling "Welcome." in joy.

A small black and white cat came over and meowed "Hello Cinderheart and Firestar" his paws shaking.

"Ah, Darkstripe… Cinderheart, Firestar meet Darkstripe he teaches Defence against the Dark Arts in Catwarts." Blackstar meowed

Cinder and Fire nodded and shook his paw before Blackstar steered them to a brick wall. Blackstar tapped a bright green one and it began swirling until it formed an archway to a busy town

Blackstar grinned and meowed "Welcome to Catigon Alley."

**Well what did you think? **

**Please Review.**

**Thanks in advance**

**Now here's a question:**

**What cat should Hermione and Ron be, give a description and a name.**

**-Swanstar**


	3. Catigon Alley

**Chapter 3- Encountering**

**I haven't updated in ages, been very busy so many test and assignments**

**Here's the new chapter, I'm thinking of not continuing this story…what is your opininon?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Swanstar**

**Characters in this chapter**

**Firestar- Harry Potter (The Dursely's call him Fire)**

**Cinderheart- Valerie Potter (the Dursely's call her Cinder)**

**Blackstar- Hagrid**

**Dustpelt- Draco Malfoy**

**Goosefeather- Ollivander**

Blackstar purred in amusement at the looks of amusement on Firestar's and Cinderheart's faces.

"Come on," he meowed "We need to go to Cattots the only wizard bank underground, owned by leprechauns."

"Leprechauns don't exist and why do we have to go to a bank, we have no money." Cinderheart meowed in confusion.

"Mouse brain, of course your parents had money, they weren't poor that was for sure, now let's not waste time, off we go." Blackstar replied.

They arrived at a large towering cave in the middle of Catigon Alley and as they passed through the revolving doors, Firestar caught sight of leprechauns dressed in green jumpsuits.

They headed towards a leprechaun at the counter. Blackstar waved his tail and meowed "Hello, we would like to go to Firestar and Cinderheart's vault 777 and I also have to go to vault 1234567890, here's a letter from Thunderstar.

The leprechaun peered at the letter curiously and nodded, "Ok follow me."

They got onto a tram and it whirled under and under through doors and caves, gradually it got slower until it came to a complete stop.

They scrambled out and the leprechaun beckoned to Cinderheart. Gulping she went forward and placed on the paw shaped button on the door. Her jaws dropped in amazement as she gold shone at her with force, astounded she whipped her head back and gave Firestar an amazed look.

Blackstar took out a moss bag and piled some coins into it, "There that should last you two terms."

The clambered back into the trolley and whirled even deeper underground, they screeched to a stop in front of a dark cave guarded by a dragon. Cinderheart and Firestar watched transfixed as the goblin touched it with his hands. The dragon looked at them suspiciously but let them past.

Firestar and Cinderheart poked their head through expecting to see diamonds or a room filled with gold and silver but what they saw was a dull grey stone that looked dirty and heavy.

Blackstar slipped it into his bag and they clambered back again onto the cart and somehow they were back at the entrance.

They padded out into the bright sunlight and blinked. Blackstar twitched his ear thoughtfully and meowed "Right let's go get your outfit."

They went into a burrow surrounded by grass while Blackstar waited outside. A friendly looking cat approached them cheerfully "Catwart's outfits dearies?"

They nodded and sat down with their tails tucked over their paws as a piece of bramble flitted around measuring their tail length, muzzle length and belly size.

A tom next to them peered at them curiously "Hello" he meowed coldly "You look like kittypet-wizards to me."

Firestar was baffled "What?"

The tom rolled his eyes "Never Mind, what were your parent's names?"

Cinderheart opened her jaw to reply when two parcels with outfits flew over to her and Firestar, she looked at the tom who shrugged and meowed "Well for your information I am Dustpelt see you at Catwarts I suppose."

They went out and travelled with Blackstar through Catigon Alley. They went to Cat's Books and bought a stack of 1st year books, Cinderheart bought some extra novels for light reading. They bought some telescopes, basic herb ingredients and two silver cauldrons.

With their paws filled with shopping bags they stopped beside lake outside the sign which read Catanders Wands. Blackstar chuckled and meowed "The best part of a young wizard's life is getting their first wand, I still remember getting mine."

"Of course." he added mournfully. "I don't have one anymore… anyways let's go in."

"Wait Blackstar, how exactly are we meant to go in, there's no caves around here." Firestar mewed worriedly.

Blackstar grinned and meowed "You learn by experience," with that he pushed them in.

The doorbell chimed as they landed on the bottom of the lake, to Cinderheart's amazement it wasn't a lake after all but a normal Catigon Alley store. She was looked around curiously when suddenly a shabby looking cat with mysterious blue eyes leaped out from a shelf filled with boxes.

"Good Morning, I knew you would be coming… Firestar you have you mother's eyes and your father's black fur, Cinderheart you are a splitting image of you mother with your ginger fur."

Firestar gave the cat a small smile "Who are you?"

The cat chuckled softly "Ah yes I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Goosefeather, I am the owner and maker of fine wands since the beginning of time."

Blackstar butted in "They are here for their wands Goosefeather."

Goosefeather nodded briskly, "Alright, Alright try this out Firestar." He pulled out a slender wand from one of the boxes, "Walnut with unicorn core-12 and a quarter inches-unyielding."

Cinderheart took it in her paw and immediately Goosefeather pulled it out of her grasp and gave it to Firestar who felt the cold stick in his forepaws. Goosefeather shook his head and gave them more wands to try and more and more.  
Firestar's head was spinning when suddenly a burst of fireworks shot out from Cinderheart's wand.

"Brilliant." meowed Goosefeather "that's your match, maple with phoenix feather, 10 inches, good wand for a well rounded wizard."

He turned to Firestar and gazed at him from unblinking blue eyes "I think I know just your wand now." Firestar was confused as Goosefeather handed him a wand which immediately set the doorbell on fire.

Goosefeather meowed "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple… but curious and curiouser."

Cinderheart padded forward and meowed "What's curious?"

Goosefeather blinked hard and meowed "It isn't often a phoenix sheds a feather let alone three… you see the third phoenix feather, the match of you and your brother's is in the wand of Cat who must not be named."

Firestar shivered, he didn't think he liked Goosefeather much, besides his breath stunk.

Blackstar cleared his throat "Alright time for you to get home but first your presents."

They stopped outside the Sagewhisker Squirrel and Owl Emporium and Blackstar padded in motioning for them to stay outside. When he came out he was holding two gorgeous white snowy owls "they're brother and sister." he meowed proudly handing it over to Firestar and Cinderheart.

"Thank You," meowed Firestar and Cinderheart at the same time.

"Don't say thanks, anyway here we are at that pig's place, here's your ticket for Hogwarts remember to be prompt…Goodbye." and with that Blackstar disappeared.

Firestar shot Cinderheart a look "Hey, how did he get us here so quickly and disappear like that."

Cinderheart shrugged "It's all magical to me; anyway we can freak out Bone with our wands now."

Firestar replied "Yea, I can't wait to September the first, I wish it was tomorrow."

Firestar and Cinderheart's last week at 4 Catty Drive wasn't fun but it was better in some ways. Cinderheart managed to convince Coral to take them to the station to catch the train with much pleading.

They wheeled into the station area between platforms 9 and 10, Coral meowed nastily "Well here you go, but I don't see a 9 and three-quarters platform, or maybe it doesn't exist."

Bone, Coral and Scourge padded away along the grass purring in amusement.

Cinderheart and Firestar stood staring at the stone wall not knowing what to do.


End file.
